Quand le passé se conjugue au présent
by SherlockSnape
Summary: Suite de "We're all stories in the end". Quand l'Enterprise reçoit un message de Starfleet, ordonnant d'escorter un Amiral jusqu'à Andoria, dans le cadre d'un mission diplomatique, autant dire que Jim est loin d'être ravi. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Et qui est le mystérieux individu qui accompagne l'Amiral ? Pourquoi Andrea semble vouloir à tout prix l'éviter ?
1. Mission diplomatique

**Quand le passé se conjugue au présent**

**I**

**Mission diplomatique**

**Note de l'auteur : Je suis de retour! Pour vous jouer un mauvais t... heu... pour une nouvelle aventure! Où Jim fait la gueule et où les apparences sont trompeuses. Premier chapitre bien mystérieux, pour le coup, le résumé en dit presque plus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture et à très vite pour la suite!**

**************Disclaimer :** Star Trek, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucune rémunération pour mes écrits.************

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le TARDIS avait quitté l'Enterprise. Nyota s'était parfaitement remise et, quelques minutes après le départ du Docteur et de ses amis, un garde avait retrouvé l'Enseigne Sean Happer dans un placard de maintenance, fortement désorienté, mais vivant. Il sortait de l'infirmerie ce matin, où il se reposait depuis quelques jours, sous la surveillance de Bones. Ses souvenirs étaient également intacts, y compris ceux de l'époque où il avait été envoyé par l'Ange Pleureur. Je n'en savais cependant pas plus, car il refusait toujours d'en parler à quiconque. Sauf peut-être à Leonard qui avait marchandé sa sortie, comme des séances de thérapie. En médecin professionnel, il ne m'avait bien évidemment rien rapporté, à part le constat général. Le jeune ingénieur avait manqué de chance, concernant sa destination, et resterait probablement marqué par ce qu'il avait vu. Mon ami était tout de même optimiste quant à la capacité à se remettre de son patient.

Comme toujours, me sentant concerné par le bien-être de mes hommes, je tenais à venir prendre des nouvelles en personne. C'est pourquoi, je me dirigeais vers l'aile médicale, ce matin-là. Bones m'y accueillit, alors qu'Happer empaquetait ses affaires, pour regagner ses quartiers. Trois de ses plus proches collègues étaient également présents. Le Lieutenant Frank Gabler, son supérieur hiérarchique direct, qui le considérait comme son fils de substitution, l'Enseigne Roger Lemli, son camarade de chambrée et ami, et la Yeoman Tina Lawton, de la division des sciences, seul uniforme bleu du petit groupe. La jeune femme, aux longs cheveux d'un blond cendré et au sourire timide, semblait avoir un faible pour le convalescent. En me voyant entrer, ils cessèrent leur discussion, pour me saluer.

« Comment vous portez-vous, Harper ? » Demandais-je.

« Bien mieux, Capitaine. Merci d'être venu. » Me répondit-il, en hissant son sac sur une épaule.

« C'est bien normal. » Affirmais-je, alors que Lemli insistait pour porter son bagage à sa place. « Je vous souhaite donc un bon retour dans votre unité. Je vois que le Lieutenant Gabler est déjà là pour s'en assurer. Je n'ai donc aucune crainte de ce côté-là. »

Il me sourit sincèrement, avant de quitter l'infirmerie, accompagné de ses amis. Je suivais ensuite Bones jusqu'à son bureau, où il s'assit, avant de sortir une bonne bouteille et deux verres, dans une invitation muette à me joindre à lui.

« Ça fait longtemps. » Se justifia-t-il, en nous servant.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas l'impression que je te délaisse. » M'inquiétais-je.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais seul, Jim. Ne te bile pas pour ça. » Me rassura-t-il, après avoir bu une gorgée de liquide ambré.

« D'ailleurs, Nyota va bien ? Je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de lui parler, depuis les derniers événements. »

« Elle ne garde aucune séquelle. Et c'est une femme forte. Je serai toujours sidéré par sa capacité à surmonter l'adversité. »

Je ne pouvais qu'approuver. L'intercom sonna alors. Interrompant notre conversation.

« La passerelle au Capitaine Kirk. » Annonça la douce voix du Lieutenant Palmer, la jeune femme qui remplaçait Uhura à son poste.

« Kirk à l'inter. » Répondis-je, immédiatement.

« Nous venons de recevoir un message prioritaire de Starfleet Command, nous ordonnant de nous rendre au plus vite sur la base stellaire 5, pour y récupérer un Amiral et l'amener à bon port sur Andoria, dans le cadre d'une mission diplomatique. »

Avant même qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, je sentis une migraine pointer le bout de son nez.

« C'est noté Lieutenant. Mettez le cap sur notre destination. Distorsion facteur 8. Kirk, terminé. » Conclus-je, avant de couper la communication et de me prendre le visage dans les mains.

Une paume réconfortante se posa sur mon épaule et un soupir de consternation m'échappa.

« Est-il possible, que je sois allergique à ce type de missions, Bones ? » Demandais-je, presque sérieusement.

« À une époque, dans ton cas, j'aurais eu des doutes. Mais, maintenant que le sang de Khan a modifié ton ADN, je ne pense pas. » Répondit-il, en plaisantant. « Il n'y a aucune raison que ça tourne mal. L'Enterprise n'est pas un taxi, j'en conviens, mais ça nous fera du bien un peu de simplicité. »

« Tu as probablement raison. Spock m'attend dans nos quartiers. Je vais aller l'informer de notre nouvel objectif. » Dis-je, en me levant, pour prendre congé.

« Cette discussion sera pour plus tard. Je garde la bouteille au chaud. » Me lança Bones, alors que je sortais.

…

Quand j'entrais dans notre chambre, nous avions deux heures devant nous, avant de retourner sur la passerelle, et Spock était en pleine méditation, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon en coton noir. L'odeur boisée de l'encens chatouilla mes narines et le profond silence qui régnait dans la pièce apaisa quelque peu mes tensions. Je n'avais aucune envie de polluer sa séance de mes émotions négatives. Je mis donc provisoirement mes préoccupations à propos de la pénible mission, de mon point de vue, qui nous attendait et m'assis en face de lui, sur le sol. Immédiatement, sans un mot, ses mains trouvèrent les miennes, alors que je fermais les yeux. Nos esprits fusionnèrent, se mêlèrent, dans une myriade de pensées entrelacées. Des images de Vulcain me parvinrent. Nous étions dans le jardin d'Amanda, à l'ombre d'un saule. Je pouvais presque sentir la chaleur étouffante, les effluves du désert, le sirocco sur mon visage. Ce patchwork de nos souvenirs ramena le calme et la sérénité dans ma tête.

_« Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui te contrarie. »_ Me demanda-t-il, silencieusement, sa voix chaude résonnant dans mon esprit.

_« Un message de Starfleet Command. Nous avons une nouvelle mission, dont je ne suis pas friand. Et cela me met sur les nerfs. »_ Lui résumais-je.

_« Du genre diplomatique ? »_

_« Tu me connais vraiment trop bien, Ashayam. »_ Répliquais-je, en souriant.

_« Que doit-on faire et où ? » _Me questionna-t-il.

Je lui fis part des détails, alors que ses doigts caressaient les miens, dans un baiser vulcain qui me donna des frissons.

_« Si nous gardons une vitesse constante, nous devrions atteindre notre but dans trois jours. N'y avait-il aucun vaisseau plus proche ? »_ S'interrogea-t-il, à raison.

_« J'avoue ne pas m'être posé la question. Ils n'ont même pas trouvé pertinent de m'informer de l'identité de notre invité. Peut-être a-t-il insisté pour que ce soit nous. Nous sommes victimes de notre succès, Spock. »_

_« C'est une possibilité, en effet. Nous en saurons plus, quand nous arriverons à destination. »_ Conclut-il, raisonnablement.

_« J'espère juste que ce ne sera pas un énième connard qui essaiera d'asseoir son autorité à bord. »_

Le rire particulier de Spock, qui passait si rarement ses lèvres, retentit dans ma tête, communicatif. Je m'esclaffais alors à voix haute, brisant le silence. J'ouvris les yeux et tombais sur les iris havane et chaleureux de mon compagnon. La lueur des bougies qu'il avait allumées se reflétaient à l'intérieur. Il me tira à lui, en s'allongeant sur le sol et je calais ma tête sur son torse nu, où reposait le médaillon que je lui avais offert, en me blottissant contre lui. Il glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux, déposa un baiser sur mon front, en soupirant de bien-être. Cette étreinte avait un goût d'éternité, comme si le temps ne nous atteignait plus.

Alors que je somnolais, Spock réveilla lentement mon corps engourdi, de ses mains. Ses caresses, d'abord douces, se firent plus appuyées, plus charnelles. Ses doigts sillonnèrent ma chair brûlante, tatouèrent mon âme, jouèrent de mes cordes sensibles, comme ils savaient si bien le faire, enflammant mes sens, faisant trembler ma voix. Il m'étendit sous lui, avant de fondre sur mes lèvres et de me plaquer au sol. Rapidement, il me débarrassa de mes vêtements, de mes bottes, les jetant aux quatre coins de la pièce. Le tissu de son pantalon effleura mes jambes nues, l'odeur de l'encens se fit entêtante, les flammes des bougies teintaient sa peau d'or, ses prunelles étaient noires de désir. J'ébouriffais sa coiffure trop parfaite, pris plaisir à redécouvrir ses courbes harmonieuses, tirais avec impatience sur l'élastique de son jogging. Mon empressement le fit sourire, il s'en amusa, me faisant languir, jusqu'à ce qu'il consente enfin à prendre possession de moi, pour rejouer cet acte, exécuter cette danse, une fois encore. Ma peau se couvrit de sueur, mon souffle devint court, mes ongles griffèrent son dos, alors qu'il allait et venait entre mes reins d'une délicieuse manière, me faisant perdre toute notion de discrétion. Au moins, entre les quatre murs de notre chambre, Bones ne pourrait pas nous accuser de déranger qui que ce soit. Je m'accrochais à la nuque de Spock, profitant de la vue alléchante de son corps musclé, tendu par l'effort, du plaisir inscrit sur son visage, de ses pommettes verdâtre, de sa langue couleur amande qui humidifiait ses lèvres, de ses cheveux d'ébène désordonnés que je ne me lassais pas de décoiffer. Le fil de mes pensées m'échappa, quand il empoigna mon érection, pour m'emmener au sommet, de ses caresses expertes. Il vint juste avant moi, déversant sa chaleur en moi, en dévorant ma bouche, alors que je me répandais sur mon ventre.

L'encens s'était éteint, les bougies avaient réduit de moitié, leur cire s'écoulant lentement. L'heure tournait et le temps reprit ses droits, nous rappelant que le devoir nous appelait. Nous nous relevâmes lentement, pour nous diriger vers la salle de bain, sans cesser de nous câliner, avant de laisser le jet brûlant de la douche effacer les dernières traces de nos ébats.

…

Les trois jours nous séparant de la base stellaire 5, me parurent traîner en longueur, comme pour me pousser à bout. J'en vins presque à souhaiter qu'un vaisseau Klingon viole la frontière de la zone neutre et nous donne un bon prétexte de changer de cap. J'avais bien songé, un instant, demander à Starfleet des détails supplémentaires, mais il s'avéra vite évident que le temps qu'ils reçoivent mon message et moi leur réponse, nous serions arrivés à destination. Cela n'avait donc aucun intérêt. Je n'avais plus qu'à ronger mon frein, sans rien de mieux à faire que d'organiser la venue d'un invité de marque à bord. J'ordonnais qu'on prépare la plus grande des chambres réservées aux hôtes, que les ponts soient nettoyés jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse manger par terre, chargeais Andrea de programmer quelques plats originaux sur la carte du mess et demandais à ce que la passerelle soit rutilante.

Je ne savais pas à qui m'attendre et je préférais encore laisser le moins de possibilités possible, à cet homme, de me critiquer. Si je détestais autant les missions diplomatiques, c'était avant tout parce que cela faisait immanquablement remonter mes vieilles névroses à la surface. Sur l'Enterprise, personne ne trouvait à redire sur mes décisions, sauf peut-être Spock, Bones et Scotty, dont c'était le rôle et qui le faisaient toujours à bon escient. Face aux amiraux, toujours prompts à me comparer à mon père ou à trouver à redire sur mes méthodes, j'avais l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 22 ans, jeune cadet fraîchement entré à l'académie. Pour me tranquilliser, mon compagnon me proposa de m'inculquer quelques rudiments de diplomatie, version vulcaine, puisque c'était ma faiblesse. Ce que j'acceptais, toujours heureux de passer du temps avec lui. Bones argua, qu'à ce niveau, il pouvait bien proposer de mettre à notre disposition, ses talents de chirurgien, pour nous souder l'un à l'autre, une bonne fois pour toute. Mais, je l'invitais, plus ou moins poliment, selon le point de vue, à aller voir dans sa chère infirmerie, si j'y étais.

C'est ainsi, que finalement, nous arrivâmes enfin à bon port, sans incident. Sulu nous amarra au spatio-dock de la base et nous nous dirigeâmes, Spock et moi, vers la salle de téléportation, pour descendre accueillir notre invité. Quand nous nous matérialisâmes sur la plateforme de transport, pile à l'heure, je restais interdit quelques secondes, devant la personne qui nous attendait.

« Capitaine Kirk, je suppose. Je suis l'Amiral Alysson Collins. » Se présenta une femme, qu'à une époque pas si lointaine, j'aurais charmée sans hésitation. Même si son grade sous-entendait qu'elle avait certainement dépassé la quarantaine, elle n'accusait pas son âge, paraissant en faire dix de moins. Sa chevelure, d'un blond vénitien, était ramassée dans un chignon où pas une mèche ne dépassait. Ses grands yeux verts pétillaient de malice et d'intelligence. La surprise était totale et plutôt bonne. Cette mission se déroulerait peut-être mieux que je ne le pensais.


	2. Provocation

**Provocation**

**Note de l'auteur : chapitre 2, où Jim ne sait pas quoi faire avec l'Amiral, où Andrea agit étrangement, où Jim et Spock se tapent la honte et où Bones les engueule pendant que Scotty fait du bricolage. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews!**

Quand l'Amiral Collins se présenta, elle posa sur moi _ce_ regard. Du genre auquel j'aurais volontiers répondu, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Sauf que, dans le cas présent, cela me mit plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Mais, plutôt que de me confronter directement à elle et de risquer de la froisser, avant même le début de la mission, je choisis de mettre simplement Spock en avant, pour la détromper subtilement.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Madame. Voici Spock, mon premier officier, officier scientifique et époux. »

« Oh. » Fut sa seule réponse.

Une simple onomatopée. Deux petites lettres, dans lesquelles elle parvint tout de même à dire deux choses : « Je m'en fiche complètement » et « Je vois très bien où vous voulez en venir, mais je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas compris. » Cet unique mot, m'en dit plus sur elle, que n'importe qu'elle phrase qu'elle aurait pu prononcer. Néanmoins, les quelques rudiments de diplomatie que m'avait inculqués mon compagnon, durant notre trajet, me revinrent en mémoire et je me contentais donc de sourire poliment, quand elle incita un homme qui se trouvait derrière elle, à s'avancer.

« Je vous présente le Professeur Nigel Vaughn. Mon assistant personnel. Il m'accompagnera en sa qualité d'expert en robotique, puisque telle est sa spécialité et le sujet de la réunion diplomatique à laquelle nous devons nous rendre. »

« Puis-je vous demander le but d'un tel débat, avec les Andoriens ? » Intervint Spock, sur un ton totalement neutre.

« Vous pouvez. » Répondit-elle, alors que ses yeux disaient parfaitement le contraire. « Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ce peuple vit dans des villes souterraines, puisque leur planète est un monde de glace. Nombreux sont encore, les travaux pénibles, pour conserver l'équilibre géothermique qui leur permet de subsister. Etant un véritable génie dans son domaine et détenteur de trois brevets de conception d'androïde ultraperformant, le Professeur Vaughn proposera de mettre à leur disposition, certaines de ses créations. » Expliqua-t-elle, sans préciser la contrepartie qui serait sûrement demandée au Andoriens.

L'homme, cheveux poivre et sel coupés court, petits yeux d'un gris froid, la bonne cinquantaine, qui n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole, nous salua simplement d'un signe de tête. Il me parut taciturne, renfermé et imbu de sa personne. Ce qui n'était pas très étonnant, venant de ce type d'individu. Mais, quelque chose chez lui, que je ne parvins pas à identifier, me fit le détester instantanément. Je mis cependant mes a priori de côté et appelais l'Enterprise pour nous faire téléporter à bord.

…

Quand nous nous matérialisâmes dans la salle de transport, en tant qu'officiers supérieurs, Scotty, Giotto et Bones nous accueillirent. Ce dernier, quand il vit l'expression de mon visage, me lança une œillade qui signifiait que nous allions bientôt avoir une longue conversation. En attendant un moment plus propice aux confidences, je présentais mes hommes à l'Amiral et au Professeur, puis me lançais dans une visite guidée du vaisseau. Si Spock nous accompagna, tel mon ombre, elle s'abstint de lui adresser la parole plus que nécessaire, répondant brièvement, quand il lui expliquait de quelle manière fonctionnaient certaines parties de l'Enterprise. Ce n'était manifestement pas parce qu'il était Vulcain, car elle n'avait eu aucune réaction, en le voyant. Non, elle avait changé de comportement, dès le moment où j'avais prononcé le mot « époux ». J'en déduisais qu'elle le jalousait, car elle me trouvait à son goût et qu'elle n'était apparemment pas le type de personne à qui l'on disait non, habituellement. J'en venais presque à regretter de ne pas avoir eu droit à un Amiral Gros Con. Eux, au moins, je savais les gérer. Mais, éconduire une femme ne faisait pas partie de mes compétences. À dire vrai, je n'avais simplement jamais eu à le faire, avant aujourd'hui.

Avant de les amener sur la passerelle, je terminais la tournée par l'ingénierie, où Scotty montra le travail de ses hommes, avec une fierté évidente. Je fus très surpris de ne pas y trouver Andrea, et allais en faire la remarque, quand je l'aperçus brièvement, dans l'embrasure de la porte entrouverte du bureau de l'Ecossais. Elle agissait comme si elle ne voulait pas être vue, tout en essayant de nous espionner. Quand elle croisa finalement mon regard, quelque chose dans ses yeux me réduit au silence.

_« Tout va bien ? » _Me demanda Spock, en pensée, alors que l'ingénieur en chef continuait ses explications, imperturbable.

Pourtant, il devait bien savoir que la jeune femme se planquait dans la pièce à côté.

_« Je ne sais pas encore. En en parlera plus tard. »_ Répondis-je, en frôlant sa main, avant de couper mon ami dans son monologue qui commençait à s'étirer en longueur et de diriger nos invités vers le turbolift, pour enfin en finir avec cette visite.

…

C'était avec une certaine lassitude, que je me laissais tomber sur notre lit. La phase nocturne était déjà bien avancée et nous venions de laisser l'Amiral et le Professeur à leurs quartiers respectifs. Entre les tentatives peu discrètes de se rapprocher de moi, de l'une et la froideur de l'autre, je me sentais épuisé.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. » Dis-je à Spock, en retirant mes bottes, alors qu'il me rejoignait sur le matelas.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Pour rester aussi calme, alors qu'elle me drague ouvertement. » Précisais-je.

« Je suis Vulcain, Jim. De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si tu lui répondais. » Répliqua-t-il, en faisant passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

« J'aimerais bien être capable d'un tel stoïcisme. À ce train-là, je vais finir par méchamment la remettre à sa place et j'aurais un Amiral supplémentaire pour dire du mal de moi au siège de Starfleet. » Soupirais-je, en maudissant mon karma.

« Nous serons en orbite autour d'Andoria dans cinq jours. Essaye de te contenir jusque-là. » Me conseilla-t-il.

Puis, il se leva, offrant son dos à mon regard appréciateur, sa chute de reins à la cambrure parfaite, ses fesses fermes encore habillées de son pantalon. Se sachant sûrement observé avec attention, il se dirigea d'un pas félin vers son ordinateur et s'installa devant l'écran, en croisant ses pieds nus sous son fauteuil.

« Tu ne comptes pas sérieusement faire ça maintenant ? » Demandais-je, en devinant ses intentions.

« Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux se dévoue, pour envoyer un rapport à Starfleet, sur l'arrivée de l'Amiral à bord. »

« Dans cette tenue ? Tu veux ma mort ? » Protestais-je, en me redressant à mon tour.

Je me glissais derrière lui et me penchais en avant, pour nouer mes mains sur son torse et poser ma tête sur son épaule. J'embrassais son cou gracile, alors qu'il entreprenait déjà de rédiger son compte-rendu. Ses doigts agiles qui dansaient sur le clavier tactile, d'une manière presque hypnotisante, marquèrent néanmoins une légère hésitation, quand ma langue goûta la pointe d'une oreille.

« Jim… » M'avertit-il, une première fois.

« Oui ? » Répondis-je, innocemment.

« J'en ai pour quelques minutes. » M'assura-t-il.

« Oh pardon. Je te déconcentre. » Ironisais-je. « Je vais prendre une douche, dans ce cas. Ne tarde pas trop. » Dis-je, avant de le laisser, pour aller dans la salle de bain, en éparpillant mes vêtements en route.

Le jet brûlant de la douche fouetta agréablement ma peau, la rougissant par endroits, détendant mes muscles, plaquant mes cheveux sur mon front. Je fermais les yeux, imaginant sans difficulté, Spock devant son écran, son air imperturbable, concentré à sa tâche. J'aimais quand il arborait un visage aussi sérieux. Cela me donnait toujours envie de lui montrer que j'étais le seul capable de mettre à mal cette carapace de professionnalisme, de décoiffer sa coupe si parfaite, de faire flancher son contrôle. Je visualisais son torse nu, sa peau pâle contrastant avec les poils fins de ses pectoraux, ses épaules larges, la ligne fière de sa nuque, l'arrondi de son nez, sa langue amande léchant ses lèvres pleines, les reflets chocolats son regard vif débordant d'intelligence, ses mains fines volant sur les touches, sur mon corps, comme les miennes, présentement, alors que je lavais les dernières traces de cette journée stressante. Je savais pertinemment que mon compagnon suivait le cours de mes pensées, dans la pièce à côté et mes doigts s'enroulèrent, comme animés d'une vie propre, autour de mon érection. Un soupir s'échappa de ma gorge, alors que je me laissais aller contre le mur de la douche, quand le raclement d'un fauteuil que l'on recule brutalement se fit entendre, rapidement suivi d'une série de pas précipités. La porte fut ensuite abruptement ouverte, pour faire place à un Spock visiblement essoufflé, semblant hésiter entre colère et désir, un maelström d'émotions troublant ses yeux presque noirs.

« Déjà terminé ? » Dis-je, sur un ton angélique, ma main, encore sur mon membre, anéantissant toute ma crédibilité.

Il ne répondit pas et s'avança vers moi, jusqu'à entrer dans la cabine, pour me rejoindre sous l'eau chaude.

« Tu es toujours habillé. » Constatais-je, inutilement, puisque cela ne l'arrêta nullement.

Le tissu de son pantalon s'assombrit, se trempa, moulant ses jambes, alors qu'il attrapait vigoureusement mon bras, pour me faire lâcher prise et ramenait mes mains au-dessus de ma tête, avant de dévorer mes lèvres. Son esprit déferla sur le mien, transformant mon sang en lave, enflammant mon âme. Sans ménagement, il me souleva, pour plaquer durement mon dos contre le mur. Je nouais mes jambes avec force, autour de sa taille et me retenais à sa nuque, fourrageant ses cheveux au passage. Il me pénétra sans attendre et je mordis son épaule. Il me maintint fermement, ses mains s'enfonçant dans la chair tendre de mes cuisses, alors qu'il prenait possession de moi, à un rythme implacable. Sa langue, dans mon cou, me semblait de feu, ses iris noircis par le désir paraissaient sans fond. Nos gémissements résonnèrent dans la pièce exigüe, l'eau chaude frappait son dos aux muscles tendus, s'écoulait sur son torse, s'infiltrait entre nos corps soudés, rendant ma peau glissante. Il raffermit sa prise et redoubla d'ardeur, me poussant au bord du gouffre. D'une main, je m'emparais de mon érection douloureuse, sous le regard passionné de Spock qui m'observa amoureusement m'amener moi-même à la jouissance, sous ses coups de reins profonds, avant de me suivre de près et de tomber à genoux, en m'emportant dans sa chute. Mon coude vint percuter une des parois vitrées, la faisant violemment voler en éclats. Par réflexe, il me poussa en dehors de la douche, me plaquant contre le sol froid, pour faire barrage de son corps, alors que les morceaux de verre se fracassaient dans le fond du bac. Nous nous relevâmes ensuite maladroitement. Des traces de sang maculaient le carrelage. Rouge comme vert. J'avais une belle entaille au bras droit. Celui qui avait brisé la vitre. Le pantalon de Spock était déchiré par les débris. En dessous, sa jambe saignait légèrement. A part ça, plus de peur que de mal. Mais, j'en connaissais un, qui ne serait pas de cet avis.

…

Bones ne parlait pas. Je crois que je préférais encore quand il râlait. Nous étions, Spock et moi, assis sur le bord de notre lit, nos cheveux encore humides, alors que Leonard désinfectait mon bras. Par la porte ouverte de la salle de bain, j'entendais vaguement Scotty vociférer contre « ces jeunes qui n'ont aucune retenue », au milieu du bruit des bouts de verres que l'on balaye, pendant qu'Andrea transportait une vitre neuve. Cela me rappela son comportement étrange, plus tôt dans la journée. Mais, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment, pour lui poser des questions sur un sujet certainement sensible. Mon compagnon restait prostré dans le silence. Je devais avouer que même moi, j'avais atteint ma limite, niveau humiliation. Mais, il avait bien fallu expliquer ce qui s'était passé à McCoy et faire réparer la douche. Je devais déjà m'estimer heureux que mes amis aient accepté de s'en occuper personnellement, pour que cette histoire ne sorte pas d'ici.

« Bones… » Tentais-je.

« Ferme-la, Jim. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes conneries. » Me coupa-t-il, en bandant ma plaie.

Il s'enferma de nouveau dans son mutisme, son visage rougit, comme s'il allait exploser.

« Il n'y a rien de grave. » Ajoutais-je, en espérant le calmer.

« Rien de grave ! » S'exclama-t-il, en se relevant. « Tu sembles souvent oublier que votre situation est exceptionnelle, Jim ! Vous êtes autorisés à servir ensemble à bord de ce vaisseau, uniquement à cause de la nécessité de votre lien. Il y a un Amiral à quelques mètres dans le couloir, bon sang ! Ce genre d'incident, s'il venait à se savoir en haut lieu, pourrait te valoir ta place ! Ou les faire revenir sur leur décision ! Ça te fait peut-être rire… »

« J'ai l'air de trouver ça drôle, franchement ?! » Me défendis-je, en lui faisant face. « Tu penses que je ne sais pas tout ça ? Qu'on l'a fait exprès ? »

« Non ! Je dis simplement que vous tenir tranquille cinq jours, ce n'est pas trop demander ! Ton équipage t'est loyal, Jim. Personne ici n'irait répandre des rumeurs sur vous deux. Mais, cette femme, elle est dangereuse et n'essaye pas de le nier, tu l'as vu, comme moi. Elle sautera sur la première occasion de s'immiscer dans votre couple. Donc, fais-moi plaisir, ne lui tend pas des perches. » Me conseilla-t-il.

« Leonard a raison. » Trancha Spock, en sortant de son silence.

Je savais que c'était la vérité et préférais donc ne rien dire.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ça me perturbe, quand tu es d'accord avec moi. » Lui dit Bones, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il voyait, aussi bien que moi, à quel point la situation mettait mon compagnon mal à l'aise. « À présent, regardons dans quel état est cette jambe. » Ajouta-t-il, en posant un genou à terre, devant lui.

Il souleva avec précaution le tissu, que le sang coagulé avait collé à sa peau, pour révéler une entaille, heureusement bénigne, qui ne saignait déjà plus. Mon ami la nettoya néanmoins proprement, avant de poser un simple pansement et de se relever. Dans l'autre pièce, Scotty et Andrea finissaient d'installer la nouvelle paroi. Ils s'éclipsèrent ensuite, tous les trois, sans demander leurs restes, même si Bones râla encore, pour la forme. Quand nous nous retrouvâmes seuls, sans un mot, Spock se débarrassa de son vêtement déchiré, avant de se coucher. J'enlevais les habits que j'avais enfilés à la va vite, avant de le rejoindre. Je savais qu'il ne m'en voulait pas personnellement. Ça aurait été stupide. Mais, la gêne qu'il avait ressentie, était bien plus grande que la mienne, je le savais. Je me contentais donc de le serrer contre moi et d'embrasser tendrement ses lèvres, avant d'éteindre la lumière. Il me rendit mon étreinte, en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou. Demain, il faudrait de nouveau gérer les avances de l'Amiral et le mauvais caractère du Professeur. Avec l'humeur de Leonard qui promettait d'être massacrante, je sentais que sortir du lit, quand le réveil sonnerait, serait un exploit que j'aurai du mal à accomplir.


	3. Réveil difficile

**Réveil difficile**

**Note de l'auteur : chapitre 3, où les ennuis commencent, où Jim voulait juste boire son café tranquille, où Spock reste parfaitement calme, où Scotty a des envies de meurtres et nous aussi. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires!**

La journée ne faisait que commencer, et déjà, je n'avais qu'une envie. Retourner me coucher. L'Amiral ne m'avait même pas laissé boire mon café, avant de reprendre sa parade nuptiale. Nous étions donc au mess, Spock et moi. Lui, devant sa soupe de plomeek fumante, moi, sur le point de boire ma tasse, quand la femme fit son apparition. En revanche, aucune trace du Professeur Vaughn. Peut-être ne mangeait-il pas le matin. Nous nous levâmes pour l'accueillir à notre table, comme le voulait le protocole, bien malgré moi. Evidemment, elle accepta l'invitation, sans hésiter et s'assit à côté de moi, après être allée se prendre un thé. Sa longue chevelure blonde était enroulée dans un chignon complexe, un décolleté plongeant venait corrompre la sobriété de sa tenue, et un simple trait d'eyeliner noir soulignait ses grands yeux verts.

« Vous… avez bien dormi ? » Demandais-je, hésitant, pour démarrer une conversation.

« Très bien. Merci, Capitaine. Même si je me sentais un peu seule, dans cette grande chambre. » Répondit-elle, en sucrant son breuvage.

La main de Spock s'immobilisa, alors qu'il portait sa cuillère à sa bouche, durant une fraction de seconde, avant de reprendre son manège, sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre commentaire.

« Vous m'en voyez… désolé. » Répliquais-je, ne trouvant rien de mieux à dire. « Comment prévoyez-vous d'occuper votre journée ? » Enchaînais-je, pour changer de sujet.

« À vrai dire, je comptais sur vous, Capitaine, pour me faire visiter les recoins les plus secrets de l'Enterprise. »

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, Madame, commander un vaisseau de cette envergure est un travail de chaque instant. Nous allons être très occupés. » Contrais-je, en espérant la dissuader.

« Dans ce cas, je serais ravie d'observer ce qui se passe sur la passerelle. »

Je bus une gorgée de café, en fermant les yeux un instant, pour me retenir de l'envoyer promener. La contredire de nouveau ne servirait à rien. Elle trouverait une nouvelle parade jusqu'à ce que je consente de la laisser me coller toute la journée. J'acceptais donc, en me disant que sur le pont, en plein quart, elle saurait rester à sa place.

…

Enfoncé dans mon fauteuil de commandement, cela faisait plusieurs minutes que je parcourais mes mails, sur mon PADD, comme s'ils étaient vraiment d'une importance capitale. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas. Mais, après avoir prétendu que mon travail m'occupait à chaque minute et qu'aujourd'hui, je serais débordé, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Comme promis, Collins se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi, voguant de poste en poste, tout en évitant minutieusement celui de Spock, pour poser toute sorte de questions à mes hommes. Le tout, en passant régulièrement près de moi, vérifiant à chaque fois si j'avais enfin cinq minutes de libres à lui consacrer. Je devais donc faire parfaitement semblant d'être très sérieusement concentré sur des notes de service sans grand intérêt, sans compter mon bras qui me démangeait affreusement. Cela me demandait un effort surhumain, pour ne pas gratter la croûte qui s'était déjà formée sur ma plaie, avec tout ce qui me tombait sous la main. Mais, rapidement, je fus à court d'occupation. Le trajet se déroulait sans encombre. Point d'attaque de Klingon, point de planète inconnue. Le vide intersidéral se déroulait devant mes yeux, sur l'écran principal. N'importe qu'elle occupation serait la bienvenue.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott._

L'Enterprise était une source intarissable de merveilleuses énigmes, pour un homme tel que moi. Je ne me lasserai certainement jamais de me plonger dans ses circuits, d'améliorer les nombreux programmes de l'ordinateur de bord ou d'être aux petits soins avec les moteurs. Mais, changer la paroi d'une douche, au milieu de la nuit, même si cela faisait techniquement partie des attributions de l'ingénierie, ne figurait pas dans mes hobbies. Surtout quand la casse résultait d'un incident aussi embarrassant. Je n'aurais pas voulu être à la place du Capitaine et de Monsieur Spock. En attendant, le réveil avait été rude, pour ma part, et c'est le nez dans mon café, la tête ailleurs, que je me mis au travail, ce matin-là. C'est donc, en frôlant l'arrêt cardiaque, que je manquais de percuter Vaughn qui semblait sortir de nulle part, alors que je me retournais pour attraper un outil.

« Bonjour, Professeur. » Lançais-je, en me reprenant.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Scott. » Me répondit-il, avec froideur.

Son air reptilien me filait la chair de poule et pour me donner une contenance, je m'emparais de ma tasse, posée sur le bord d'un pupitre, en priant mentalement pour qu'Andrea ne choisisse pas ce moment pour débarquer.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demandais-je, désireux qu'il s'en aille.

« Vous détenez actuellement une chose qui m'appartient. J'aimerais simplement la récupérer. »

Sa requête me glaça le sang, mais je fis tout mon possible pour prendre mon air le plus surpris.

« Vous l'avez oublié hier, durant la visite ? Parce qu'il ne me semble pas que mes hommes aient trouvé quoique ce soit. » Répliquais-je, innocemment.

« Ne vous faites pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes, Monsieur Scott. Même si vous l'avez habillement dissimulée à ma vue, jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai la mauvaise habitude de laisser traîner mes oreilles. Et vos ingénieurs parlent un peu trop, quand ils se croient seuls dans les couloirs. Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle et je suis persuadé que vous êtes un homme de raison. »

J'avalais difficilement ma salive, sa voix froide hérissant les poils de mes bras et j'ouvris la bouche, pour protester, quand il me coupa dans mon élan.

« Avant que vous n'avanciez un quelconque argument parfaitement caduc, sachez que je suis en possession d'un titre de propriété en bonne et due formes. Cet androïde est ma création et elle m'appartient. Elle vous aura certainement trompé, avec ses yeux larmoyants et une histoire triste à pleurer. Je ne vous en blâme pas, bien évidemment, mais sa présence ici est une erreur que vous vous devez de corriger. Cela ne sera l'affaire que de quelques minutes. Le temps de signer certains papiers et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. » Dit-il, sans aucune émotion.

Même Spock, dans ses mauvais jours, était plus émotif. L'homme ne se laisserait sûrement pas émouvoir, je décidais donc de rester pragmatique.

« Son travail à bord est plus que satisfaisant. C'est un ingénieur très doué et un élément primordial de l'équipe. Je suis désolé pour ce malentendu, mais, je ne tiens absolument pas à m'en séparer. Peut-être pouvons-nous arriver à un compromis ? Est-elle à vendre ? »

Ma dernière question me donna la nausée, mais je n'en montrais rien, affichant un air professionnel.

« Elle fait partie de mes premiers modèles. J'ai fait bien mieux, depuis. Si vous souhaitez négocier, je pourrais vous proposer, à très bon prix, l'une de mes dernières créations. Si vous tenez à ce que ce soit une femelle, cela est tout à fait possible également et je peux vous garantir que vous en serez grandement satisfait. Bien plus qu'avec ce prototype aux émotions défectueuses. » Me proposa-t-il, comme s'il était question d'outils ou d'un programme informatique.

J'eus envie de lui dire où il pouvait se les mettre ses robots parfaits, lui dire que je m'étais déjà penché sur les problèmes émotionnels d'Andrea et que c'était en bonne voie, ou simplement, que s'il osait la toucher, j'allais le balancer dans le vide intersidéral, par une soute à déchets, puisque telle était sa place, de mon point de vue. Mais, à la place, je fis la seule chose sensée. Appeler Kirk à l'intercom.

…

_USS Enterprise, Point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Un vieux diction terrien disait : « Prenez garde à ce que vous souhaitez. » J'avais voulu une distraction, j'aurais dû me méfier. Oh, bien sûr, Scotty n'avait pas dit grand-chose. Mais, rien que le ton de sa voix, me fit regretter d'avoir prié pour qu'il se passe quelque chose qui m'arracherait aux griffes de l'Amiral. Mais, ce qui est fait ne peut être défait et je me levais donc, pour descendre à l'ingénierie. D'un regard, je signifiais à Spock que sa présence n'était probablement pas nécessaire et d'un mouvement fluide, il se leva pour prendre ma place, en hochant la tête. Je saluais également Collins, en lui assurant que je serais vite de retour, pour ne pas qu'elle demande à me suivre, avant de monter dans le turbolift.

Arrivé au pont P, je me dirigeais directement vers le bureau de l'Écossais, où il m'avait demandé de le rejoindre. Je l'y retrouvais, ainsi que Vaughn, assis en face de lui et Andrea, prostrée dans un coin, semblant sur le point de fondre en larmes. Devant ce tableau, une sourde angoisse m'envahit. Je ne savais toujours pas exactement ce qu'il en était, mais faire le rapport entre la spécialité du professeur et la nature de la jeune femme, ne m'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps. Et cela ne me disait rien qui vaille.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » Demandais-je, immédiatement.

L'homme, avec une froideur qui m'en dit long sur ses intentions, m'expliqua qu'il avait l'intention de récupérer son bien et qu'il comptait sur moi pour lui donner gain de cause et remettre à sa place mon ingénieur en chef qui semblait peu enclin à obéir. Il me parut évident que l'individu n'était pas du genre à se laisser convaincre et je décidais donc de gagner du temps, avant toute chose. Et la seule idée qui me vint à l'esprit, fut de demander à examiner les fameux papiers qu'il prétendait avoir en sa possession. Il m'apprit qu'ils se trouvaient parmi ses effets personnels, dans ses quartiers et accepta volontiers de me les apporter et de me les confier le temps que je penserais nécessaire, pour m'assurer de leur authenticité, car il n'irait, de toute façon, nulle part, tant que nous ne serions pas arrivés sur Andoria, et plus tard, sur Terre. Plusieurs jours, donc, où il ne serait pas libre de ses mouvements. Il se leva alors, sans rien ajouter de plus, et s'éclipsa, nous laissant seuls, le temps de faire l'aller-retour.

Dès que la porte se referma, l'Écossais bondit de son fauteuil. Je l'arrêtais d'un geste de la main, alors qu'il s'apprêtait certainement à argumenter.

« Nous allons trouver une solution, Scotty. En attendant, je suis bien obligé d'aller dans son sens. Et s'il s'avère qu'il est réellement dans son droit, nous lui proposerons de nous la céder, pour le prix qui lui conviendra. » Le rassurais-je.

« Je lui ai déjà fait cette proposition, Capitaine. Il a avancé qu'elle était défectueuse et qu'il était près à me vendre un bien meilleur modèle. Il ne l'a pas dit ouvertement, mais il semblerait qu'il tienne absolument à la récupérer. » Contra-t-il, d'un air sombre.

« Pour quelles raisons vous veut-il à ce point, si vous êtes « défectueuse ». Ne devrait-il pas être soulager de se débarrasser de vous ? » Demandais-je, en m'adressant directement à Andrea.

L'un comme l'autre, semblèrent tout à coup, extrêmement gênés. Je devinais sans peine qu'ils connaissaient donc parfaitement les motivations de Vaughn.

« Si vous voulez que je vous aide, il va falloir tout me dire. » Exigeais-je, pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Mon ami ne répondit pas, regardant la jeune femme comme s'il voulait lui laisser le choix d'en parler ou non. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, en voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas, Scotty lui rappela qu'elle pouvait me faire une confiance aveugle. Cela sembla la décider.

« Disons que ma fonction première, n'a aucun rapport avec l'ingénierie, que cette activité lui rapportait un revenu confortable et qu'il n'était certainement pas ravi, quand j'ai finalement réussi à lui voler ma liberté. » M'apprit-elle, à demi-mot, le regard fixé sur ses pieds.

Mon ami se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit la main, pour la réconforter, alors que je restais muet de stupéfaction. C'est ce moment que le professeur choisit pour revenir, manquant de surprendre leur geste intime. Fort heureusement, ils s'étaient repris à temps. L'homme n'avait peut-être encore aucune idée de ce qui animait l'obstination de Scotty. Il me tendit simplement un document. Il me fallut un rapide coup d'œil, pour être convaincu de son authenticité. Mais, je me gardais bien de l'affirmer et l'empochais rapidement, en lui assurant qu'il le récupérerait sous peu. Puis, je m'éclipsais, sa présence m'empêchant de parler librement au couple, en priant pour que Spock ait une idée lumineuse, quand je lui expliquerai la situation.


	4. Stratégie

**Stratégie**

**Note de l'auteur : chapitre 4, où Jim et Spock prennent garde à ne pas sous-estimer l'ennemi. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews!**

Le PADD du professeur en poche, je m'en étais retourné sur la passerelle. Spock m'accueillit d'un haussement de sourcil curieux, mais l'Amiral, qui accapara immédiatement mon attention, m'empêcha de lui résumer la situation. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! J'allais lui accorder quelques minutes de mon temps, pour qu'elle me lâche un peu les baskets.

« Rien de grave, j'espère ? Vous avez l'air soucieux. » S'inquiéta-t-elle, faussement, devant ma mine déconfite.

Mais, tant que je ne saurais pas, avec certitude, à quel point elle était impliquée dans les affaires de Vaughn, je m'abstiendrais de discuter avec elle, des exigences de ce dernier.

« Non. Rassurez-vous, tout va bien. Juste quelques tracas d'ordre technique, à l'ingénierie. Je ne tiens pas à vous ennuyer avec ça. » Répondis-je, en m'obligeant à sourire.

Elle sembla satisfaite de cette explication et afficha de nouveau cet air enjôleur que je commençais très sincèrement à détester. L'air de rien, et comme si cela était commun, je l'abandonnais un instant, pour interroger Spock sur ce que nous rapportaient les senseurs. Avec fluidité dans ses propos, il suivit le mouvement et récupéra naturellement la tablette du professeur, quand je la lui tendis, comme si tout cela avait un quelconque rapport. Il fallait que je m'en sépare, pour ne pas que Collins m'interroge dessus, puisque j'étais parti sans, et revenu avec. Ne jamais sous-estimer l'intelligence de la partie adverse. On nous l'avait suffisamment répété à l'Académie.

_« Que dois-je en faire ? »_ Me demanda-t-il, silencieusement, sans exiger plus de détails, pour ne pas que notre conversation télépathique se voit de l'extérieur, tout en continuant à me faire son rapport sur ses relevés.

_« Examine les documents dès que tu auras le temps. À mon avis, ils sont authentiques, mais j'aimerais m'en assurer. »_ Répondis-je, en faisant mine d'écouter attentivement ce qu'il disait.

_« Quelle est l'importance du résultat ? »_

_« Primordiale. »_ Dis-je, simplement. Et cela sembla lui suffire, puisqu'il mit un point final à son compte-rendu, avant de se rasseoir derrière son poste.

Je me tournais, ensuite, vivement vers l'Amiral qui patientait près de mon fauteuil, pour feindre l'enthousiasme. Si un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, quand elle vit qu'elle avait de nouveau toute mon attention, je surpris, cependant, durant une fraction de seconde, l'air parfaitement neutre et sans émotion qu'elle affichait juste avant que je ne la regarde. Cela me frappa, car le contraste était saisissant. Mais, je mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue, ou peut-être même d'un certain agacement à me voir repousser inlassablement ses avances. Je me rassis néanmoins, à ma place, sans faire le moindre commentaire. Elle se posta alors à ma droite, là où Spock avait pour habitude de se tenir, quand rien sur sa console ne requérait sa concentration, et cela m'agaça, sans que je puisse l'empêcher. Même si, elle n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, bien entendu.

« Si vous n'êtes pas trop occupé, j'apprécierais que vous me contiez quelques-unes de vos aventures. J'ai toujours été fascinée par les différentes formes de vie que l'on peut croiser dans l'espace. » Réclama-t-elle, rêveuse.

« Vous parlez comme si cela ne vous était jamais arrivé. » Remarquais-je, surpris.

À deux pas de là, je savais mon compagnon en train d'écouter notre conversation et s'il ne montra absolument rien de son étonnement, je le perçus nettement à travers notre lien.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Répondit-elle, comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

« Et bien, vous êtes Amiral de Starfleet. Il y a de grandes chances que vous ayez servi à bord d'un vaisseau stellaire, pour en arriver là. À moins, que vous ne soyez passée par la voie administrative, et restée cantonnée dans un bureau. » Développais-je.

« Bien sûr ! Suis-je bête. J'étais effectivement secrétaire de l'état-major, avant ma promotion au grade d'Amiral. Ce n'est que depuis récemment que je voyage. Et jusqu'à maintenant, tout s'est parfaitement bien déroulé. Je ne suis donc pas familière avec ce qu'implique l'exploration spatiale. » Se reprit-elle, en riant nerveusement.

Je n'avais déjà pas suffisamment de problème, avec Vaughn sur les bras, voilà que cette femme se mettait à mentir ouvertement. Et plutôt mal, en plus. Du moins, pour un œil aiguisé tel que le mien. Pourquoi fabuler sur sa carrière ? Surtout qu'elle s'était mise toute seule dedans, en abordant un sujet qui risquait de la compromettre. Cela dénotait, tout de même, un manque d'intelligence surprenant, pour une personne de son statut. Sans pour autant accuser l'amirauté d'être uniquement composée de dupeurs de la trempe de Marcus, cela restait néanmoins étrange.

Pour toute réponse, je souris poliment et commençais à raconter notre mission sur Ogmios, comme si de rien n'était, décidant de voir jusqu'où elle comptait aller et de découvrir ses réelles intentions. Son air froid, un peu plus tôt, prit tout à coup une dimension différente. Car, si elle mentait médiocrement, elle feignait apparemment les émotions à la perfection. Une belle contradiction, en somme. Ce qui pouvait signifier deux choses. Soit, c'était une psychopathe peu douée pour les bobards il devait bien en exister, après tout soit, une usurpatrice dépassée par le rôle qu'elle devait tenir. Aucune des deux propositions ne m'enchantait particulièrement.

_« Moi non plus. Surtout que la deuxième est bien plus plausible que la première. »_ Pensa Spock. Et je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui.

…

Notre quart touchait à sa fin et l'heure du déjeuner approchait, comme me le rappela mon estomac en grondant bruyamment, alors que j'achevais de relater notre mésaventure sur la base stellaire 8. Collins, qui n'avait cessé de m'écouter avec une attention visiblement sincère, rit doucement.

« Souhaitez-vous partager mon repas ? » Demanda-t-elle, sans préciser si mon compagnon était le bienvenu.

_« Accepte en ces termes. Je pense qu'il serait bénéfique, pour découvrir ce qu'elle cache, que tu te retrouves enfin seul avec elle. »_ Me suggéra ce dernier, silencieusement, en venant vers moi.

J'allais protester, mais il ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion.

« Je dois m'entretenir avec le Docteur McCoy, à propos d'un remède sur lequel nous travaillons dans les laboratoires. Avec ta permission, j'irais manger avec lui. » Inventa-t-il, rapidement.

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer, devinant qu'il comptait réellement aller voir Bones. Certainement pour le mettre au courant de nos dernières conclusions, pour qu'il garde un œil sur moi, quand lui, ne le pourrait pas. Je savais qu'il était protocolaire, d'assurer la sécurité du Capitaine, et dans la plus grande discrétion, s'il le fallait. Mais, cela m'ennuya d'être materné de la sorte. Ce n'était qu'une femme, pas bien épaisse, qui plus est. J'avais déjà eu à faire à plus grande menace, sans vouloir être misogyne. Mais, je le regardais cependant quitter la passerelle, alors que son remplaçant prenait son poste, sans chercher à le retenir.

« Nous y allons ? » Réitéra l'Amiral, apparemment ravie.

Je me levais simplement, en affichant mon sourire le plus ravageur, réendossant provisoirement le rôle du dragueur invétéré qui sommeillait en moi, depuis que mon regard s'était posé sur une certaine paire d'oreilles pointues. Puis, je fis signe à la dame, de monter en premier dans le turbolift, avant de la rejoindre et de demander le pont E.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Docteur Leonard McCoy._

Je terminais de rédiger un rapport, juste avant d'aller me restaurer, quand le gobelin au sang vert fit son apparition. Rien dans son allure ne laissait présager de son humeur, mais quelque chose me disait que sa présence ici, seul, n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Un problème, Spock ? Ta jambe te fait souffrir peut-être ? » L'interrogeais-je, dès qu'il me vit.

« Ma santé est parfaitement satisfaisante, Leonard. Merci de t'en préoccuper, mais ce n'est aucunement le sujet de ma visite. » Me répondit-il, d'un ton sérieux.

« Je m'en doutais un peu. Mais, que veux-tu, l'espoir fait vivre, comme on dit. » Avouais-je, en me levant pour l'accueillir.

« L'espérance est une notion aléatoire… »

« … que tu as déjà expérimenté, ne t'en déplaise. Donc, que me vaut le plaisir de ta présence ? » Le coupais-je, pressé d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Il ne m'en tint aucune rigueur et me fit part des doutes, que Jim et lui entretenaient, à l'égard de l'Amiral, tandis que je l'invitais à s'asseoir à mon bureau, argumentant sur les attitudes étranges dont elle aurait fait preuve.

« C'est un peu léger, pour crier au complot, tu ne penses pas ? » Commentais-je, peu convaincu.

« Il vaut mieux être trop prudent que pas assez. » Insista-t-il.

« Avoue tout simplement que tu es jaloux de l'attention qu'elle lui porte, ça ira plus vite. » Lançais-je, désinvolte.

Ma remarque parut l'offenser. Enfin, c'était un grand mot, quand il s'agissait de lui. Disons qu'il haussa un sourcil indigné.

« Il ne me viendrait jamais à l'esprit de porter de telles accusations sur un officier supérieur, pour satisfaire mes exigences personnelles. Mes soupçons ne sont aucunement dictés par une quelconque émotion, que j'admets d'ailleurs parfaitement ressentir, en effet. Il est naturel, pour un Vulcain, d'être incommodé, quand on s'approche un peu trop près de son T'hy'la. Mais, tant qu'elle n'outrepassera pas les limites de la décence, je ne compte pas lui sauter à la gorge. » Se défendit-il, avec aplomb.

Je devais avouer qu'il marquait un point. Dans la situation inverse, si Jim, avec son caractère emporté, s'était pointé avec la même méfiance à l'égard de Collins, je lui aurais certainement ri au nez. Mais, venant d'un être aussi pragmatique que Spock, cela poussait à la réflexion.

« Admettons que vous ayez raison, tous les deux, et que cette femme prétendre être ce qu'elle n'est pas. » Imaginais-je, un instant. « Dans quel but ferait-elle une chose pareille ? »

« C'est justement pour tenter de répondre à cette question, que Jim est actuellement en train de déjeuner avec elle. » M'expliqua-t-il, calmement, comme si c'était une procédure tout à fait standard.

« Bon sang, Spock ! Tu viens de me dire que vous pensez sérieusement à une imposture et, bien entendu, son premier réflexe est de tranquillement manger avec l'ennemi ! On ne connaît pas ses intentions ! Si c'est pour lui nuire, elle pourrait très bien glisser quelque chose dans sa nourriture ! » M'emportais-je, en me levant.

« C'est, je pense, le seul moyen d'en savoir plus. D'où ma présence ici. Je suis venu quérir ton aide. Rejoignons-les au mess, faisons comme si nous avions une discussion professionnelle autour d'un repas et voyons ce qui se passe. » Me pressa-t-il, en abandonnant son fauteuil à son tour.

« Très bien, allons-y. Mais, au moindre geste suspect de sa part, je lui plante un hypospray de tranquillisant dans la carotide. Ça lui passera l'envie de fomenter des complots, à la vieille peau. » Grommelais-je, en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Il me semble, Leonard, que vous devez avoir à peu près le même âge. » Répliqua-t-il. Et je jurerai devant Dieu, avoir aperçu l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Là n'est pas la question, Spock. » Conclus-je, en quittant l'aile médicale.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Nous nous installâmes, tous les deux, à une table que je choisis stratégiquement, pour son exposition au reste de la salle. Dans un coin, à l'écart, j'aperçus Vaughn qui déjeunait seul. Je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas vu et Collins ne suggéra pas de l'inviter à nous rejoindre. Ce qui m'arrangeait. Je n'avais aucunement besoin de gérer ces deux énergumènes, en même temps.

Elle avait porté son choix sur une salade grecque, moi sur une simple viande grillée, accompagné de légumes sautés, puisque l'arrivée de Bones était sûrement imminente et que je n'avais pas envie de me faire sermonner une nouvelle fois. Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Mon meilleur ami et mon mari entrèrent au moment où nous entamions nos plats. Ils s'installèrent à bonne distance. Suffisamment loin, pour que seul Spock soit capable d'écouter notre conversation, mais assez près, pour nous observer à leur guise.

« Alors ? Vos quartiers vous plaisent ? » Demandais-je, plus pour faire la conversation, que par réel intérêt.

« Ils sont très confortables, quoi qu'un peu impersonnels. Mais, je suppose que c'est le cas de toute l'aile réservée aux invités. » M'apprit-elle.

« En effet. Nous recevons toute sorte d'individus à bord et les chambres doivent convenir à chacun. »

« Je comprends. Néanmoins, j'aurais un service à vous demander. » Enchaîna-t-elle, en picorant ses crudités.

« Je vous écoute. »

« Hier soir, j'ai voulu me servir de l'ordinateur à ma disposition. Mais, il semble y avoir un dysfonctionnement, puisqu'il ne répond pas de la bonne manière. »

« C'est-à-dire ? » La questionnais-je, soupçonnant un nouveau mensonge.

« Et bien, il a refusé de me donner les informations que je souhaitais. J'ai ouï dire que vous étiez un prodige en informatique. Cela ne vous ennuie pas de passer un moment, dans la journée, pour y jeter un œil ? J'ai vraiment besoin de pouvoir travailler sur certaines choses, avant d'arriver sur Andoria. »

Sa requête me prit de court et je ne sus quoi répondre un instant. Elle était arrivée hier. Quand avait-elle pu entendre parler de mes talents de programmeur ?

_« À moins qu'elle ne se soit renseignée, avant de monter à bord. » _Pensa Spock, sans pour autant me regarder, en continuant de parler avec Bones, à qui il devait répéter ce qu'il entendait.

_« Elle a fait comme si elle ne savait pas qui nous étions, quand nous l'avons rencontrée. Si tu as raison, elle ne voulait pas qu'on le découvre. » _Lui répondis-je. « Bien sûr ! Je trouverai bien quelques minutes, cet après-midi, pour me pencher sur le problème. » Affirmais-je, à l'Amiral.

_« Je viendrai avec toi, cette fois. Hors de question, que vous vous retrouviez totalement seuls. » _M'informa mon compagnon.

Cela m'apaisa, car je n'avais pas vraiment de bonne raison de refuser. Il fallait également que je règle cette histoire avec Vaughn. Apparemment, même quand Starfleet prenait l'Enterprise pour un taxi, il n'y avait pas moyen d'être tranquille.


	5. Un homme juste

**Un homme juste**

**Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 5, où une surprise de taille attend Jim et Spock, où Spock manque de perdre son calme et où Jim le perd complètement. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos commentaires!**

Après le déjeuner, j'avais fait en sorte d'être occupé, pour retarder l'échéance. Mais, il arriva fatalement un moment, où les excuses manquèrent et où je dus me résoudre à tenir mon engagement. Si bien, que quand je me dirigeais finalement vers les quartiers de l'Amiral, en compagnie de Spock, nous étions presque en phase nocturne. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne m'aurait pas attendu durant des heures – je ne l'avais pas aperçue un seul instant cet après-midi – et qu'elle ne serait pas fâchée contre moi, par la même occasion. Je n'avais aucune envie de l'avoir sur le dos.

Quand nous arrivâmes à destination, le voyant de la sonnette était au vert, ce qui indiquait sa présence à l'intérieur. Je manifestais notre présence en appuyant sur le bouton et nous attendîmes patiemment qu'elle vienne ouvrir. Mais, à la place, sa voix étouffée par la paroi se fit entendre.

« C'est vous, Capitaine ? »

« Oui… » Répondis-je, après un instant d'hésitation, en lançant un regard perplexe à mon compagnon.

« Entrez ! Je vous ouvre. » Me lança-t-elle, avant que j'aie pu ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Une seconde après, la porte coulissa pour nous laisser passer et nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce principale. Immédiatement, les effluves fleuris d'un parfum certainement coûteux, chatouillèrent mes narines. Les lumières avaient été baissées à leur minimum, donnant une ambiance feutrée et tamisée. La configuration des lieux restait très similaire à celle de nos propres quartiers. À notre droite, un bureau, où trônait la raison de ma présence ici, l'ordinateur défaillant. À notre gauche, une bibliothèque en grande partie vide, où logeaient les ouvrages papier standards, que l'on mettait à la disposition de n'importe quel invité qui préférerait ce format aux dossiers informatiques. Devant nous, une cloison dissimulait les trois-quarts de la chambre aux yeux des visiteurs et plus loin, une porte donnait sur la salle de bain. Collins n'était nulle part en vue, ce qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de possibilités. Je pris donc l'initiative, face à son soudain silence, de m'avancer jusqu'à discerner la descente de lit. Mon champ de vision s'élargit peu à peu et je pus apercevoir une paire de jambes nues, puis deux cuisses tout aussi dénudées, et finalement un corps aux courbes féminines, dépourvu du moindre vêtement, se terminant sur une chevelure blonde étalée sur les oreillers. Un sourire enjôleur orna ses lèvres, quand elle me vit. Je me figeais littéralement sur place. Elle n'était ni repoussante, ni vulgaire, rien de tout ça. Simplement, sa démarche était bien trop grossière, même pour quelqu'un comme moi. Alors, quand je sentis l'indignation et la colère de Spock monter, à travers notre lien, alors qu'il s'approchait de moi, pour voir par lui-même les images qu'il percevait dans mes pensées, je fis instantanément barrage entre elle et lui, avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Sauf que, dès qu'elle se rendit enfin compte que je n'étais pas venu seul, elle hurla, en se précipitant dans la salle d'eau, après s'être couverte du drap. Une de mes mains vint se plaquer fermement sur le torse de Spock, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la suivre. Mes yeux se verrouillèrent aux siens, jusqu'à capter toute son attention.

_« Reste calme. Je vais régler ça. Il est temps de la remettre à sa place, Amiral ou non. »_ Pensais-je, pour l'apaiser.

_« Elle est allée trop loin, Jim. »_ Me répondit-il.

_« Je suis d'accord. Mais, il vaut mieux que je m'en occupe, je t'assure. Reste ici, s'il te plaît. » _Le priais-je, avant de déposer un baiser rassurant sur ses lèvres pincées et d'aller toquer à la porte close, par laquelle Collins venait de disparaître.

« Amiral ? Si vous êtes présentable, j'apprécierais une explication. » Lançais-je, d'un ton sec, sans être agressif.

« Si le Vulcain s'en va. » Exigea-t-elle, en restant obstinément enfermée.

Mon compagnon prit un air parfaitement outré, que j'aurais presque pu trouver comique, dans d'autres circonstances. Je levais un doigt pour l'astreindre au silence.

« Spock n'ira nulle part, Amiral. Je ne sais pas exactement quelle est l'étendue de vos connaissances sur son peuple, mais sachez que vous venez de l'insulter d'une manière proprement répugnante, à ses yeux. Aux miens aussi, d'ailleurs, mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Même sous la menace, il ne me laissera plus seul avec vous, à présent. Donc, je vous prierai de sortir, maintenant. Il ne vous fera rien. » Dis-je, d'une voix claire et sans ambiguïté sur mon mécontentement.

Elle ne répondit pas, durant un instant et j'allais de nouveau réitérer ma demande, quand le verrou claqua et le battant s'ouvrit, laissant la place à une jeune femme qui n'avait plus rien de la prestance due à son grade. Elle semblait presque plus jeune, chétive et n'en menait pas large, alors qu'elle sortait de sa cachette, de nouveau habillée décemment. Comme convenu, mon compagnon se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir, en affichant son air le plus froid, sans prononcer une seule parole, ni esquisser le moindre geste. Cela n'empêcha pas Collins de faire en sorte que je me trouve entre eux deux. Seulement alors, elle parut reprendre contenance.

« Je suis désolé. Je pensais que vous viendriez seul. » Se justifia-t-elle.

Spock tiqua, mais ne dit rien.

« Vous n'arrangez rien, là. Qu'imaginiez-vous qu'il se passerait ? » Répliquais-je. « Non, finalement, ne répondez pas à cette question. » Ajoutais-je, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler. « Écoutez, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, alors que vous n'en avez eu aucun pour mon époux, j'ai été clair dès notre première rencontre et ne pense pas vous avoir tendu la moindre perche. Si, à un moment, j'ai eu un comportement qui vous a fait croire qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit entre nous, vous m'en voyez navré, mais ce n'est qu'un malentendu. Je vous ai reçu comme je l'aurais fait avec n'importe quel officier supérieur. Ce n'était qu'une question de protocole et de politesse, rien de plus. »

« Ce n'est pas vous. C'est moi. Contrairement à l'impression que j'ai peut-être pu donner, ce genre de choses n'est pas dans mes habitudes. » M'assura-t-elle, en désignant vaguement le lit. J'eus tout de même du mal à la croire. « Mais, dès que je vous ai vu… »

Cette dernière affirmation, incomplète et hésitante, était sûrement la seule chose réellement honnête qui sortait de sa bouche, depuis son arrivée. Je ne connaissais toujours pas ses intentions et j'étais encore persuadé qu'elle nous cachait quelque chose, mais son intérêt pour moi semblait sincère. J'aurais préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas, bien évidemment. Surtout pour elle.

« Je comprends. Mais il faut que cela cesse. Je ne suis pas intéressé. Le lien psychique qui me lie à Spock est extrêmement puissant. Bien plus que ce que vous pourriez l'imaginer. Je serais incapable de le briser, même si j'en avais envie et ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Il m'apporte beaucoup de choses que je n'ai jamais trouvées dans mes autres relations et je ne peux que vous souhaiter de trouver quelqu'un qui vous rendra au moins aussi heureuse. Mais, ce ne sera certainement pas moi. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête, sans rien ajouter de plus.

« Maintenant, nous allons vous laisser. Si vous le voulez bien, je vous enverrai un ingénieur, pour réparer votre ordinateur, en admettant qu'il y ait vraiment un problème informatique. » Conclus-je, avant de me tourner vers la sortie, en prenant la main de mon compagnon.

« Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte. » Admit-elle, alors que nous allions passer la porte.

« Merci de ne plus me faire perdre mon temps, à l'avenir. Vous êtes peut-être Amiral, Madame, et c'est uniquement pour cette raison que cet incident ne sortira pas d'ici, mais cela ne vous donne pas tous les droits à bord de _mon_ vaisseau, ni le privilège de disposer de mes hommes ou de moi, comme bon vous semble. Sur ce, je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne soirée. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, nous sortîmes dans le couloir et, sans aucune hésitation, j'entraînais prestement Spock, jusqu'à nos quartiers, quelques mètres plus loin. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la chaleur rassurante de notre chambre, que je m'autorisais enfin à me détendre. Je le poussais à s'asseoir sur notre lit et l'abandonnais un instant, pour allumer deux bougies et mettre de l'encens à brûler. Il observa mon manège, en silence, alors que les senteurs boisées embaumaient lentement la pièce. Je revenais ensuite vers lui, en retirant mon t-shirt, avant de le délester du sien et de l'inviter d'un geste de la main, à s'installer au sol, avec moi. Il suivit volontiers le mouvement, en se relaxant sensiblement, puis se laissa choir souplement, en face de moi, en tailleur et ferma les yeux en caressant mes mains.

Nous n'échangeâmes pas réellement d'idées précises. Juste des images apaisantes, des pensées tendres, affectueuses, des sentiments amoureux. J'étais soucieux d'oublier cette histoire, qui n'était qu'un événement insignifiant, à mes yeux. Dans le sens où, dans quelques jours, cette femme sortirait de nos vies, pour ne sûrement que très rarement y revenir et qu'elle ne représentait rien de plus pour moi, qu'une mission contraignante de plus.

Quand le calme fut finalement revenu, dans son esprit comme dans le mien, nous mîmes fin à notre méditation, pour revenir à des affaires beaucoup plus sérieuses. En effet, sur mon bureau, le PADD de Vaughn réclamait toujours notre attention. Encore une chose que j'avais repoussée au maximum, aujourd'hui, car un mauvais pressentiment me taraudait. Comme je le lui avais demandé, Spock se pencha longuement dessus, étudia autant le contenu que le contenant, cherchant les failles éventuelles. Mais, comme je m'y attendais, il n'en trouva aucune.

« Je suis désolé, Jim. Mais, il a raison. Il est dans son droit de la réclamer, légalement. » M'apprit-il, dépité, en relevant le nez de la tablette.

« Que pouvons-nous faire, dans ce cas ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Malheureusement, rien. »

« Andrea n'est pas un objet, Spock ! Et, tu sais très bien ce qu'il compte en faire ! » M'emportais-je, en me levant.

« Nous n'avons aucune preuve de ça et elle non plus. Ce n'est que sa parole contre celle du professeur et nous n'avons pas de moyens de savoir qui dit la vérité. » Contra-t-il.

« Tu sous-entends qu'elle ment ? » Le questionnais-je, sidéré.

« Loin de moi cette idée. J'énonce simplement un fait. Ce que je crois ou non, n'entre pas en ligne de compte. C'est un terrain glissant, T'hy'la. Je ne souhaite pas que tu t'y engages tête baissée. Cela pourrait te nuire, plus que tu ne le penses. Ce Vaughn paraît impitoyable et totalement dénué de la moindre compassion. Ne fais pas de toi une cible idéale pour sa colère. » M'avertit-il. Mais cela ne fit que m'énerver un peu plus.

« Tu suggères donc que je ne fasse absolument rien ! Et que suis-je censé dire à Scotty exactement ? Désolé, mais il va falloir que je rende la femme que tu aimes à son propriétaire. Tu comprends, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de me mouiller. » M'indignais-je.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu déformes mes propos… » Tenta-t-il de se justifier.

« Si ! C'est exactement ce que tu affirmes ! Mais, avec ou sans ton aide, je ne compte pas laisser ce proxénète à deux balles, s'en sortir si facilement. Rassure-moi, la prostitution d'androïde est toujours illégale, n'est-ce pas ? » Raillais-je, blessé qu'il ne me soutienne pas.

« Bien sûr ! » Affirma-t-il. « Et c'est bien parce que le délit est très grave, que nous devons faire preuve de prudence. Il aura certainement couvert ses arrières, Jim. Cet homme est tout sauf stupide. Il n'oserait sûrement pas réclamer ses droits sur Andrea, sans s'être assuré de pouvoir repartir en toute impunité. Porter de telles accusations, sans preuves, envers un professeur renommé, est la dernière chose à faire. » Insista-t-il. « Je sais que nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. » Ajouta-t-il, alors que j'allais protester, une fois de plus. « Mais, nous devons respecter une certaine procédure, pour rester crédible. »

« J'emmerde la procédure, Spock ! J'ai accueilli cette jeune fille à bord, en lui promettant qu'elle y serait en sécurité, aimé et qu'elle aurait un travail à sa hauteur. Quel genre d'homme suis-je, si je reviens sur ces paroles ? »

« Un homme juste. »

« Où est la justice là-dedans ? N'a-t-elle pas assez souffert, quoi qu'elle ait vécu ? Je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir la moindre pitié, envers lui. En attendant, si ça ne t'embête pas, je vais aller annoncer à un ami, qu'il va peut-être devoir faire une croix sur la seule vraie relation qu'il a réussi à nouer, depuis que je le connais, parce qu'un foutu document, qui même s'il est authentique ne dit que la partie de la vérité qui arrange son propriétaire, en a décidé ainsi. » Conclus-je, furieux, avant de quitter nos quartiers, sans le laisser répondre.


	6. Quelqu'un de bien

**Quelqu'un de bien**

**Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 6, où Jim est désespéré, où Bones le requinque et Spock se fait pardonner. Bonne lecture!**

Sur le chemin de l'ingénierie, la culpabilité m'envahit. Je savais que Spock ne voulait que me protéger, comme toujours. Mais, cette fois-ci, je refusais qu'il me fasse passer en premier. D'une manière puérile, j'en étais conscient, je m'imaginais ne pas faire grand cas des menaces que proférerait sûrement Vaughn, quand je me montrerai réticent à lui donner ce qu'il désirait. Il pourrait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, s'il comptait quitter l'Enterprise avec Andrea, il devrait me passer sur le corps. C'était du moins, ce que j'aurais voulu pouvoir lui balancer à la figure.

Arrivé au pont P, je me dirigeais directement vers le bureau de Scotty, quasiment sûr de l'y trouver, même à cette heure tardive. Et, en effet, la lumière illuminait le couloir passé en éclairage nocturne, par l'embrasure de la porte ouverte. Alors que je m'approchais, des voix que je reconnus sans peine, me parvinrent. L'Écossais et sa compagne étaient manifestement en pleine conversation.

« […] J'ai peur, Monty. »

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr que Jim trouvera une solution. » Lui assura Scotty, avec une confiance qui me toucha.

« Je sais que c'est un homme bien. Mais, il ne peut pas outrepasser son grade. Les documents sont authentiques, je te l'ai déjà dit. J'étais là, le jour où il les a signés. » Le contredit-elle, défaitiste.

Elle était malheureusement dans le vrai. J'aurais beau taper du pied, devant Vaughn, quand le moment de son départ serait venu, je n'étais qu'un simple Capitaine. Au-delà de la coque de mon vaisseau, mon autorité s'amoindrissait considérablement. Je n'avais aucun droit de regard, sur les activités extérieures du professeur. Si je détenais des preuves concrètes, je le dénoncerais, sans hésiter, bien évidemment. Mais, ce n'était pas le cas. Quand bien même, je serais écouté, dans une certaine mesure, par mes supérieurs, les galons ne faisaient pas tout et si, comme l'avais prédit Spock, il avait savamment couvert ses arrières, je n'y gagnerais qu'à passer pour un affabulateur paranoïaque. Cependant, préparer une offensive, prendrait bien plus de temps que nous n'en avions, avant la fin de cette mission. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il faudrait probablement qu'elle reparte avec lui, le temps que nous trouvions une solution, avec toutes les conséquences que cela engendrerait, et je n'avais tout simplement pas la force de l'annoncer à mon ami. Néanmoins, j'étais encore bien trop énervé, pour aller me réfugier dans les bras de Spock. Pas contre lui, en réalité, mais bien contre moi-même et mon impuissance à agir, contre ce foutu protocole, et même contre la présomption d'innocence, quand elle rendait service à ce genre d'individu. Dépité, je préférais quitter les lieux, avant de croiser le regard plein d'espoir de Scotty et de le voir s'assombrir, quand il comprendrait que j'avais échoué.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Docteur Leonard McCoy._

Je terminais de soigner la main d'un ingénieur maladroit, quand Jim débarqua tel un vent de mauvais augure, dans mon infirmerie. Premier point, il était seul, deuxième point, il avait une tête à faire peur et troisième point, il me lança ce regard de chiot suppliant dont il avait le secret. En somme, toutes les conditions réunies, pour multiplier le nombre de cheveux gris sur mon crâne.

« Vous pouvez y aller, Enseigne. » Dis-je simplement, à mon patient, en fixant mon meilleur ami qui s'avançait vers moi, comme un condamné à mort.

« Merci, Docteur. » Marmonna, vaguement, le jeune redshirt, avant de s'éclipser rapidement, sans demander son reste.

« Dans la salle de consultation. » Lançais-je, à Jim, avant de pousser la porte du petit cabinet que j'utilisais en de rares occasions et le laisser passer.

Sans protester, il entra et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils, en soupirant de lassitude, alors que j'ouvrais un tiroir de mon bureau, pour y prendre une bouteille et deux verres, avant de le rejoindre.

« Je t'écoute. » Débutais-je, une fois que nous fûmes installés et servis.

Il souffla un coup et but une gorgée de liquide ambré, avant de démarrer son récit. Sa dispute avec Spock, me chagrina quelque peu, quand je vis à quel point cela le tourmentait. Le fait, qu'en plus, le gobelin avait très certainement raison, même si les motivations de Jim étaient louables, comme toujours, accentua son air accablé. Et, quand il me raconta, dans les grandes largeurs, ce qu'avait osé faire la blondasse, plus tôt dans la soirée, cela acheva de me consterner. Le voir si abattu, m'enleva toute envie de l'asticoter.

« C'est sûr que cette histoire est mal partie, mais en ce qui concerne tes fameux engagements envers Andrea, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Je ne vois pas en quoi tu devrais te sentir coupable, alors qu'elle t'a caché des informations cruciales. Cependant, si tu y tiens tellement, et parce que j'apprécie également beaucoup Scott, nous allons essayer de trouver une solution. »

« Que proposes-tu ? » Me demanda-t-il, septique.

« Je ne suis pas expert en stratégie. Spock te sera sûrement plus utile, quand tu daigneras retourner le voir… »

« Bones… » Soupira-t-il.

« Oui, je sais, parfois c'est un parfait connard, avec sa logique à la mords-moi l'nœud. » Lui accordais-je.

« Ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'allais dire, bon sang ! Et arrête de l'insulter. » Le défendit-il, avec virulence.

« Ah pardon. Je croyais que c'était ce que faisaient les filles, entre elles, quand leurs mecs les gavaient. » Ironisais-je.

« Va chier, Bones ! » S'exclama-t-il, sans pouvoir retenir le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres, avant d'éclater de rire, en croisant mon regard.

Je partageais son hilarité, heureux d'être arrivé à le dérider, avant de reprendre mon sérieux.

« Pour en revenir à Vaughn, nous devons trouver un moyen de transformer ce qui nous dessert, en avantage, et surtout, ne pas se le mettre à dos. » Suggérais-je, en sirotant ma boisson.

« Comment ? »

« Et bien… Mon idée ne va sûrement pas te plaire, mais je pense que la meilleure solution, pour le confondre, est d'aller dans son sens. » Dis-je, prudemment.

« Tu n'insinues tout de même pas… »

« … que tu fasses semblant d'être d'accord avec lui et que tu lui accordes ce qu'il demande ? Oui. » Confirmais-je, calmement.

« Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit ?! » S'écria-t-il, toute sa bonne humeur, de nouveau envolée. « N'as-tu rien écouté ? Tu sais ce qu'il compte lui faire ! »

« C'est bien le but, Jim. Nous ne laisserons pas les choses aller trop loin, bien évidemment, mais si tu veux réunir des preuves contre lui, il faut bien l'obliger à sortir de son trou. » Insistais-je.

« Et donc, nous allons lui livrer Andrea en parure, pour qu'elle nous serve d'appât ? En effet, c'est très éthique comme méthode. Tout à fait mon genre. » Railla-t-il, en vidant son verre cul-sec, avant de le reposer, un peu brutalement, sur le bureau.

« La Stratégie d'Alynski, Jim. »

« Plaît-il ? »

« Le pouvoir n'est pas ce que tu possèdes, mais ce que ton adversaire s'imagine que tu possèdes. Combats l'ennemi avec ses propres armes. Utilises, pour l'attaquer, les éléments de son propre code de référence. Ne jamais bluffer si tu n'as pas les moyens de passer aux actes. Sinon, tu perds toute crédibilité. Les handicaps apparents peuvent devenir les meilleurs atouts. Il faut revendiquer chacune de ses spécificités comme une force et non comme une faiblesse. Où étais-tu, pendant les cours, à l'Académie ? » Énonçais-je, quelque peu exaspéré.

« Je connais ces règles. Merci bien, Bones. » Répliqua-t-il.

« Alors, applique-les. »

« Tu proposes donc, que je prétende être le même type d'individu que lui. Que je m'en fasse un allié et le pousse à se confier, pour me retourner contre lui, ensuite. » Résuma-t-il.

« Exactement. Et pour ça, tu n'as pas vraiment d'autres choix que de lui donner gain de cause. D'ailleurs, quelque chose me dit qu'Andrea sera d'accord pour jouer le jeu. »

Il prit le temps de peser le pour et le contre, perdu dans ses pensées. En réalité, cela me plaisait encore moins qu'à lui. Savoir qu'il allait de nouveau se mettre en danger, s'exposer en première ligne, ne m'enchantait absolument pas. Mais, Jim adorait Scott, depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé sur Delta Vega, et leur amitié risquait de tout simplement imploser, s'il laissait faire une telle chose. Sans compter, qu'il ne pourrait certainement plus se regarder dans un miroir, après ça. Je me résignais donc, à l'encourager.

…

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Commander Spock._

J'étais toujours plongé dans la séance de méditation que j'avais entreprise, après le brusque départ de Jim, quand il revint finalement, beaucoup plus calme. J'ouvrais lentement les yeux, pour les poser sur son visage. Je m'attendais à y trouver de la tristesse, de l'abattement, mais à la place, j'y lus une détermination sans faille. Je me relevais souplement, pour l'accueillir, sans trop savoir s'il était de nouveau disposé à mon égard. Ses barrières mentales étaient en place, et même s'il me serait aisé de les franchir, je me refusais toujours à le faire. Il inspira fortement, fit un pas hésitant vers moi, avant de se précipiter dans mes bras, quand il vit que je n'étais nullement en colère contre lui. Je le serrais contre moi, en soupirant de bien-être, quand son esprit s'ouvrit enfin au mien.

_« Excuse-moi de m'être emporté. »_ Pensa-t-il, en déposant un baiser dans mon cou.

_« Il n'y a rien à pardonner, T'hy'la. Comment a réagi Monsieur Scott ? »_ Lui demandais-je, pour mettre un point final à cette stupide querelle.

_« Je n'ai pas trouvé le courage d'aller lui parler. »_ Admit-il, honteux, après un instant d'hésitation. _« À la place, j'ai discuté avec Bones. » _

_« Le docteur a-t-il été de bon conseil ? » _Le questionnais-je, en caressant ses cheveux.

Il partagea avec moi, les souvenirs de sa conversation avec Leonard. Le rire de Jim, quand son ami plaisanta, résonna dans ma tête, me faisant frissonner de plaisir. Je pris ensuite connaissance de leur plan, que je trouvais risqué, mais parfaitement sensé. Je lui fis part de mon avis, et cela sembla le soulager, que je sois d'accord avec lui.

_« On se dispute rarement, mais j'ai horreur de ça. J'ai toujours l'impression de me déchirer en deux, d'éclater en morceaux. » _M'avoua-t-il, en resserrant son étreinte autour de moi.

_« Je suis désolé. Je voulais te protéger… »_

« Je sais, Ashayam. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille, en se collant un peu plus à moi. « J'ai besoin de sentir que je suis toujours quelqu'un de bien. Que je prends la bonne décision. Que je ne suis pas un monstre, parce que je sais qu'elle a confiance en moi et qu'elle fera ce que je lui demande. »

« Je ne pourrais pas t'aimer, si c'était le cas. » Le rassurais-je, en embrassant son front, ses pommettes, son nez, pour finir sur ses lèvres douces.

Il me rendit mon baiser, jouant de sa langue mutine, mordillant la chair pulpeuse, son souffle chaud se mêlant au mien.

_« Fais-moi l'amour. »_ Me pria-t-il, sa voix incendiaire, distillant son feu nourri dans ma tête, mon corps, mon âme.

Dans un geste fluide, je le soulevais, pour le porter sur notre lit. Il s'y étendit, avec nonchalance, en retirant son t-shirt, dans une invitation silencieuse, à laquelle je répondis volontiers. Je m'allongeais contre lui, d'une manière presque féline, en ronronnant de plaisir au contact de sa peau tiède. Sa main serpenta dans mes cheveux, ses ongles effleurant agréablement mon crâne. Du bout de mes doigts, je parcourus à nouveau les monts et les vallées, de ses courbes que je connaissais par cœur, sans pour autant arriver à m'en lasser, lui donnant la douceur que son esprit me réclamait. Sa bouche retrouva sa jumelle, dans un baiser langoureux, exigeant, qui embrasa mes sens. Nos vêtements glissèrent, dévoilant l'épiderme sensible, les muscles tendus d'impatience, nos érections qui se trouvèrent immédiatement, mes vrilles s'enroulant autour des colonnes de chair aux couleurs contrastées. Il m'accueillit entre ses cuisses ouvertes, mon bassin s'emboîtant parfaitement avec le sien, mes pectoraux frôlant son torse imberbe, mes lèvres le dévorant, picorant son cou, sa gorge, une clavicule, happant un téton dressé, taquinant ses flancs chatouilleux, jusqu'à se poser sur l'extrémité de son membre turgescent, avant de l'engloutir avec délectation. Les gémissements que je reçus, en retour, alors qu'il se cambrait délicieusement sur le matelas, aiguisèrent mon appétit et me firent redoubler d'efforts pour lui faire perdre l'esprit, jusqu'à sentir le goût si particulier de sa semence sur ma langue, quand une de ses mains se crispa sur ma nuque. Il retomba sur les draps, essoufflé, ses joues rougies, en sueur. Il posa un regard paresseux sur moi, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage, puis agrippa mes poignets, pour me tirer à lui. Je me glissais entre ses jambes, en attrapant l'arrière d'un genou, pour le remonter contre mes côtes, avant de le pénétrer d'un coup de reins profond, me perdant dans la chaleur de sa chair. Il feula, en s'arquant contre moi, la tête rejetée en arrière. Je ne le trouvais jamais aussi beau que dans ces moments-là, quand il était consumé par le plaisir, sous mes assauts vigoureux, en faisant preuve de cet abandon, sans peur, me laissant muet face à la force de l'amour qu'il me portait. Je m'enfonçais entre ses reins, encore et encore, plongé dans ses yeux d'un bleu lagon si intense, que j'eus l'impression de m'y noyer, l'espace d'un instant, quand l'orgasme me faucha en vol, alors qu'il succombait pour la deuxième fois, sous la caresse de mes doigts.

Je me laissais retomber, à ses côtés, serein et apaisé. Nos mains se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, se cajolèrent. Mes paupières se faisaient lourdes. Je tendis un bras alourdi, pour éteindre la lumière, tandis que Jim se pelotonnait contre moi, tel un chat. Je murmurais un « je t'aime », à son oreille, alors qu'il s'endormait déjà. Les problèmes pouvaient bien attendre une nuit de plus.


	7. Conspiration

**Conspiration**

**Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 7, où Jim entre en action et où Spock est effrayant. Bonne lecture!**

_USS Enterprise, point de vue du Capitaine James T. Kirk._

Le réveil fut doux, comme toujours, quand le matin se levait sur nos membres entrelacés, courbaturés par nos ébats. Ses lèvres taquinaient mon cou, ses doigts se promenaient sur mon corps encore engourdi de sommeil, alors que mon esprit s'animait à la clarté du jour. Nous étions dans la chambre de Spock, à Shi'Kahr et le soleil avait déjà entamé sa course folle dans un ciel sans nuage, noyant la pièce de ses rayons implacables, à travers les interstices du volet entrouvert. Le drap, que j'avais rejeté en bas du lit durant la nuit, s'était enroulé autour de mes chevilles, collait à ma peau moite. Dehors, le murmure du vent chaud sifflait dans les branches des arbres. Je serais resté étendu là une éternité, si la voix douce de Spock n'essayait pas d'interrompre le fil de mes pensées.

« T'hy'la. »

« Encore une minute. » Marmonnais-je, en lui tournant le dos.

« Jim. Réveille-toi. »

J'ouvrais les yeux subitement et reconnus le décor de nos quartiers, sur l'Enterprise et toutes mes préoccupations me revinrent en mémoire. Un soupir de lassitude m'échappa, alors que je reprenais contact avec la réalité.

« Je faisais un rêve agréable. »

« Je sais, j'y étais. » Répondit-il, en se collant à moi. « Mais, nous devons être sur la passerelle, dans une heure et j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais de prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. »

« Un café ne serait pas de refus, en effet. » Admis-je, en m'étirant contre lui.

Il en profita allègrement, pour parcourir mon torse, mon ventre, de ses mains brûlantes. Je caressais sa tignasse noire, quelque peu désordonnée, et déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de me dégager, pour m'asseoir sur le bord du matelas. Ce qui était bien, depuis mon acclimatation à la température ambiante, c'est que je n'avais jamais froid, en sortant du lit. Mes pieds se posèrent sur le sol tiède et je baillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant de me lever pour aller prendre une douche, en faisant fi de ma nudité. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine, quand je sentis le regard appuyé de Spock, sur mon dos, avant qu'il ne m'emboîte le pas, vers la salle de bain. Mes sens s'éveillèrent sous la lumière crue des néons et le jet d'eau qui fouettait mon visage. Le souvenir des effluves du désert, fit place aux senteurs entêtantes du gel douche, quand mon compagnon s'appliqua à laver mon corps des dernières traces de notre nuit, avant que je n'en fasse de même pour lui.

Une fois douchés et habillés, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le mess, où nous retrouvâmes Bones et Nyota, en pleine conversation. Si, au-dessus de la table, ils ne faisaient que discuter autour d'un repas, dessous, en revanche, c'était une autre histoire. D'où j'étais, je pouvais voir qu'elle avait étendu ses longues jambes, jusqu'à poser ses pieds sur les genoux de Leonard, dont une des mains s'égarait sur son mollet. Les occasions de les observer restaient rares, mais mon ami avait toujours cette expression que je ne voyais jamais avant, sur le visage, alors qu'elle riait en lui racontant Dieu sait quoi. Son menton appuyé sur sa paume, l'air rêveur, il ne nous vit pas arriver tout de suite. Mais, dès qu'il croisa mon regard, alors que nous nous installions à leurs côtés, il reprit son sérieux, tandis que la linguiste adoptait précipitamment, une posture bien plus professionnelle. Il avait dû lui faire part des derniers événements, car elle ne sembla pas surprise, quand j'entrais directement dans le vif du sujet.

« Il faut avant tout que je parle à Andrea. Sans elle, notre plan tombe à l'eau. » Affirmais-je, le plus discrètement possible, en regardant de tous les côtés, si Vaughn, ou même Collins, n'étaient pas dans les parages. « Tu crois vraiment qu'elle sera d'accord avec ça ? » Demandais-je, à Bones, en buvant enfin mon café.

« Elle a envie qu'il sorte de sa vie, au moins autant que toi, Jim. Ce que je crains, surtout, c'est la réaction de Monsieur Scott. » Me répondit-il, soucieux.

« Tu penses qu'il s'opposera à ton idée de mise en scène ? » Demanda Spock, en sirotant un thé.

« Imagine-toi, deux secondes, devoir laisser Jim seul avec l'autre taré de Vulcain. » Lui lança Leonard, par-dessus son assiette.

À l'évocation du souvenir de Sinak, je me tendais brusquement, tout appétit envolé. Mon compagnon reposa sa tasse un peu bruyamment, sur la table, sans rien ajouter.

« Nous sommes donc d'accord. » Conclut Bones, en reprenant son repas.

Et il avait certainement raison. Mais, parler avec mon ami et sa copine, serait mon rôle et je redoutais ce moment.

…

Notre quart touchait à sa fin et je ne pourrais bientôt plus repousser mon entrevue avec Scotty et Andrea. L'amiral, elle, n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez. Peut-être avait-elle trop honte et décidé de finir le voyage, enfermée dans sa cabine. Je trouvais ça un peu extrême, mais je pouvais comprendre qu'elle ne veuille pas se retrouver de nouveau face à Spock. Personnellement, cela m'arrangeait. J'avais la paix. Cependant, son air perdu et désolé, quand nous l'avions surprise, me revint en mémoire et j'eus quelque peu pitié d'elle. Surtout que nous ne savions toujours pas ce qu'elle s'évertuait à nous cacher et que nous ne risquions pas d'en savoir plus, si elle continuait à nous éviter. En attendant, je décidais de prendre un problème à la fois. Et Vaughn en posait un, bien plus important.

Avant tout, il me fallait un prétexte, pour descendre à l'ingénierie, dans le cas où le professeur nous surveillerait. Il en était tout à fait capable, de mon point de vue. Fort heureusement, les raisons d'aller voir un ingénieur en chef, quand on était Capitaine, ne manquaient pas. Je laissais donc la passerelle à Spock et me mis en route, d'un pas déterminé. Quand le turbolift s'ouvrit au pont P, je pris un air totalement neutre et me dirigeais vers la salle de contrôle. L'effervescence des lieux m'accueillit. Sur mon passage, de nombreux redshirts me saluèrent et j'en profitais pour demander à l'un d'eux, où se trouvait mon ami. C'est en équilibre sur l'échelle d'un tube de Jefferies, que je le retrouvais penché sur des câblages et en bonne compagnie, puisqu'Andrea l'assistait.

« Monsieur Scott, j'attends votre rapport. » Dis-je, d'un ton autoritaire, pour le faire descendre de son perchoir. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus Vaughn, qui prenait le même chemin que moi, comme s'il m'avait plus ou moins suivi. Il m'avait déjà repéré et je ne pourrais pas l'éviter. Il fallait que je trouve le moyen de le faire patienter encore un peu.

« Quel rap… » Commença l'Ecossais, visiblement surpris par la tournure de ma demande, avant de se reprendre, quand je lui fis un discret signe de tête en direction du professeur. « Ah oui, mon rapport. Bien entendu. » Dit-il, assez fort pour être entendu. « Allons dans mon bureau, si vous le voulez bien. » Proposa-t-il, avant de me contourner.

« Venez avec nous, Andrea. J'ai besoin de votre compte-rendu également, avant notre arrivée sur Andoria. » Ajoutais-je, pour qu'elle nous suive.

« Capitaine ? » M'interpela Vaughn, avant que nous puissions nous esquiver.

« Dans un moment, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, professeur. Je serais à vous, dès que j'aurais terminé. Joignez-vous à moi, pour le déjeuner. » Lui proposais-je, sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

« Bien entendu. » Répondit-il, en apparence conciliant. Mais, son regard exprimait tout le contraire. Il était visiblement agacé par la situation.

« Nous devons discuter. Et quoi de mieux qu'on bon repas pour l'occasion ? » M'enthousiasmais-je, faussement, pour lui montrer que je désirais passer du temps en sa compagnie.

Il sembla satisfait de ma réaction et confirma qu'il m'attendrait au réfectoire, avant de retourner d'où il venait.

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, mon sourire s'effaça instantanément, alors que Scotty nous menait à son bureau, sans un mot. Une fois la porte refermée sur nous, je m'autorisais enfin à relâcher quelque peu la pression.

« C'était quoi, ce numéro avec Vaughn ? » Me questionna, immédiatement, Scotty, en s'asseyant, imité par Andrea.

Je soufflais un coup et me décidais enfin à lui faire part de mes conclusions, ainsi que de notre plan. Je pus voir leurs expressions passer progressivement, de la curiosité, à la déception, puis finalement à la détermination chez l'une et la colère chez l'autre.

« Jim. Je m'adresse à toi, en tant qu'ami. Mais, imagine deux secondes… »

« Bones s'est déjà occupé de nous faire faire cet exercice, Scotty. Je suis désolé, mais il n'y a juste aucune autre alternative. Si ça peut te rassurer, il n'arrivera pas sur Terre, libre. Je m'y engage personnellement. » Le coupais-je, peiné pour lui.

« Et je suis d'accord avec lui, Monty. J'en ai assez de passer mon temps à regarder par-dessus mon épaule. Je ne veux plus avoir peur. De plus, je suis certaine que je ne suis pas la seule et je dois faire quelque chose, pour les autres. » M'appuya Andrea.

« Tu comptes vraiment te soumettre à lui, de nouveau ?! » S'offusqua-t-il.

« Je ferais en sorte de trouver un subterfuge, pour l'empêcher de disposer d'elle, le temps du trajet. Le but n'étant évidemment pas de lui donner réellement ce qu'il veut, mais bien de lui faire croire qu'il l'aura, quand nous serons arrivés à destination. Entre-temps, il y aura les négociations sur Andoria, qui risquent de prendre un jour ou deux, et si, malgré tout, je ne parviens pas à lui soutirer des aveux, les pannes, ça arrive. N'est-ce pas, Scotty ? »

Il afficha un air conspirateur et j'eus enfin l'impression de retrouver mon ami.

« Bien sûr ! Les moteurs ne sont pas infaillibles. Il pourrait se passer n'importe quoi. » Confirma-t-il, un sourire canaille aux lèvres.

« Et les réparations prennent du temps, parfois. » Ajoutais-je.

« Évidemment ! Nous ne sommes pas des magiciens, après tout. » S'amusa-t-il, franchement.

« Vous êtes effrayant parfois, tous les deux. » Intervint Andrea, son regard passant de lui à moi.

En réponse, mon rictus s'élargit.

…

J'étais allé chercher Spock, sur la passerelle, à la fin de notre quart, pour qu'il m'accompagne au déjeuner. Je n'avais aucune envie d'affronter Vaughn seul et mon compagnon ne serait pas de trop, avec son stoïcisme vulcain. Je profitais du court trajet jusqu'au mess, pour partager avec lui les derniers événements.

« Je suis satisfait que Monsieur Scott ait accepté. » Me dit-il, alors que nous sortions du turbolift, au pont E.

« Il n'est pas ravi pour autant. Mais, il est déterminé à faire ce qu'il faut. » Affirmais-je, en entrant dans le réfectoire.

Comme convenu, le professeur nous attendait, attablé seul, dans un coin de la pièce un peu à l'écart. Quand il nous aperçut, d'un simple geste de la main, il nous invita à le rejoindre. Ce que nous fîmes, après avoir choisi nos plats dans le réplicateur.

« Pardonnez-moi d'être aussi cavalier, Capitaine. Mais, je me devais d'insister, puisque vous ne m'avez donné aucun retour. J'aimerais régler cette histoire rapidement, si ça ne vous ennuie pas. » Débuta-t-il, sans même me laisser le temps d'entamer mon entrée.

« Rassurez-vous, tout est en ordre. Ce n'était qu'une simple formalité administrative. Vous comprendrez que je ne pouvais pas me contenter de vous croire sur parole. » Répondis-je, sans m'énerver.

« Nous sommes donc d'accord. Cette androïde n'a rien à faire sur l'Enterprise. » Répliqua-t-il, en coupant un morceau de son steak saignant, avant de le porter à sa bouche en mâchant quelque peu bruyamment.

Je perçus le dégoût de Spock et me félicitais de m'être contenté d'œufs brouillés.

« Disons que l'occasion s'est présentée et que je n'ai pas vraiment posé de questions. Voyez-vous, la vie à bord d'un vaisseau stellaire présente certains inconvénients, surtout pour des missions aussi longues. Nous évoluons en vase clos et des tensions finissent par apparaître. J'y ai vu un moyen comme un autre d'entretenir le moral des troupes. Sans compter qu'elle a un talent certain pour l'ingénierie. » Affirmais-je, en endossant mon rôle.

Il me regarda, surpris, durant un instant, alors que je continuais à manger, comme si de rien n'était.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé… » Hésita-t-il.

« Quoi donc ? » Le questionnais-je, innocemment.

« Que vous étiez… ce genre d'homme. »

« Oh. Très peu pour moi, professeur. Je suis entièrement satisfait de ma relation avec Spock. Disons simplement que les personnels féminins ne sont pas là pour ça et que même si certains couples se forment, beaucoup se sentent parfois seuls. » Lui expliquais-je.

« Ceci explique la réticente de votre ingénieur en chef. Je comprends mieux. Vous savez, moyennant un bon prix, je pourrais régler ce problème pour vous, Capitaine. J'ai de très beaux modèles, pour tous les goûts. »

« Soyez sûr que l'offre est appréciée. »

« Même si vous n'en profiterez pas vous-même, j'ai bien saisi. Je suis d'ailleurs curieux. Que vous apporte ce Vulcain que n'a pas une femme ? » Demanda-t-il, en jetant un œil à Spock.

« Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi cela vous concerne. » Répondit mon compagnon, d'une voix glaciale.

« Toutes mes excuses, je ne voulais pas vous froisser. J'oubliais la pudeur de votre peuple. » Se reprit-il, immédiatement.

« Il serait bienvenu que vous n'ayez plus de problèmes de mémoire, à l'avenir. » L'avertit Spock.

« Bien entendu. » Lui assura-t-il. « Pour en revenir au sujet, que faisons-nous ? »

« Et bien… je suis Capitaine, Professeur. J'ai une réputation à tenir et ne peux pas me permettre d'être associé de près ou de loin, à ce genre d'activité. Avec un Amiral de Starfleet à bord, vous comprendrez la nécessité de rester discret. Je me vois donc contraint de vous faire patienter jusqu'à notre retour sur Terre. En attendant, je m'engage à ce qu'elle cesse toutes activités qui ne soit pas en rapport avec l'ingénierie, si cela vous convient. » Annonçais-je, avec juste ce qu'il fallait de fermeté.

Il parut visiblement ennuyé et sembla, un instant, sur le point de présenter un argument contraire, mais accepta malgré tout la seule proposition que j'avais à lui faire. J'en fus grandement soulagé et écourtais notre entrevue, légèrement nauséeux. Je ne saurais dire si cela venait de mon plat ou de ce que j'avais dû dire, pour paraître crédible. Et c'était avec soulagement, que je sentis les doigts de Spock agripper les miens, alors que nous rejoignions nos quartiers pour l'après-midi.


End file.
